Th1rteen R3asons Why
by oxosmexycupcakezoxo
Summary: He was excited at first then he put them in and his life took a turn for the worst why is Sakura Haruno's types at his front door?
1. Chapter 1

Th1rteen R3asons Why

A/N: Hey guys this is my very first story and it's a NaruSaku story so I hope you like it. I don't own Naruto!

"_talking on the tape"_

Yesterday

One hour after school

A shoebox-sized package is propped against the front door at an angle. Our front door has a tiny slot to shove mail through, but anything thicker than a bar of soap gets left outside. A hurried scribble on the wrapping addresses -This package is for Naruto Uzumaki- so I pick it up and head inside.

I take the package into the kitchen and set it on the counter. I slide open the junk drawer and pull out a pair of scissors. Then I run the scissor blade around the package and lift off it's top. Inside, the shoebox is a rolled-up tube of bubble-wrap. I unroll that and discover seven loose audiotapes.

Each tape has a dark blue number painted in the upper right-hand corner, possibly with nail polish. Each side has its own number. One and two on the first tape. Three and four on the next, five and six, and so on. The last tape has a thirteen on one side, but nothing on the back.

Who would send me a shoe box of audiotapes? No one listens to tapes anymore. Do I even have a way to play them? The garage! The stereo on the workbench. My dad bought it at a yard sale for almost nothing, it's old so he doesn't care if it gets coated with sawdust or splattered with paint. And best of all, it plays tapes.

I drag the stool in front of the workbench , drop my backpack to the floor, and then sit down. I press eject on the player. A plastic door eases open and I slide in the first tape.

A/N: Alright, so I know this is pretty short but I promise if I get 5 little reviews then I'll make another chapter and it will be longer so five reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

Th1rteen R3asons Why

A/N: Hey guys! Wow thanks for all the reviews! And yes, this is based off of the book "Thirteen reasons why" I hope you enjoy this Chapter!

Cassette 1: Side A

_Hello, boys and girls. Sakura Haruno here. Live and in stereo._

I don't believe it

_No return engagements. No encore. And this time, absolutely no request._

No. I cant believe it, Sakura Haruno killed herself.

_I hope you're ready, because I'm about to tell you the story of my life. More specifically, why my life ended . And if you listening to these tapes, you're one of the reasons why._

What? No!

_I'm not saying which tape brings you into the story. But fear not, if you received this lovely little box, your name will pop up…I promise. Now why would a dead girl lie? Hey! That sounds like a joke. Why would a dead girl lie? Because she cant stand up._

Is this some kind of twisted suicide note?

_Go ahead laugh. Oh well, I thought it was funny_

Why?

_The rules are pretty simple. There are only two. Rule number one: you listen. Number two: you pass it on. Hopefully, neither one will be easy for you._

"What's that you're playing?" "Mom!" I scramble for the stereo, hitting several buttons all at once

**Playrewindfast-forwardpause**

"Mom you scared me" I say "It's nothing. A school project." my go-to answer for everything. Staying out late? School project. Need extra money? School project. And now, the tapes of a girl. A girl who, two weeks ago swallowed a handful of pills….school project.

"Can I listen?" she asks "It's not mine" I say as I scrape the toe of my shoe against the floor. "I'm helping a friend, it's for history, and it's boring." "Well, that's nice of you" she says. She leans over my shoulder and lifts a dusty rag to remove a tape measure hidden underneath then she kisses my forehead. "I'll leave you in peace then."

I wait till the door clicks shut, then I place a finger over the play button. My fingers, my hands, my arms, my neck, everything feels hollow. Not enough strength to press a single button on a stereo.

I pick up the rag and drape it over the shoe box to hide it from my eyes. I wish I'd never seen that box or the seven tapes inside it. Hitting play was easy. A piece of cake. I had no idea what I was about to hear. But this time, it's one of the most frightening things I've ever done. I turn the volume down and press play.

_When you're done listening to all thirteen sides --because there are thirteen sides to every story-- rewind the tapes, put them back in the box, and pass them on to whoever follows your little tale. And you, lucky number thirteen, you can take the tapes straight to hell. Depending on your religion, maybe I'll see you there._

_I'm sorry…that wasn't very fair let's move on shall we?………..Ready Mr. Hyuga?_


End file.
